spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Tomta1/7 lat na Wikii — moje doświadczenie
W dniu dzisiejszym minęło 7 lat odkąd zarejestrowałem się na Wikii. Z tej okazji chciałbym podzielić się z wami moim doświadczeniem, które zdobywałem przez 2557 dni. Swoje konto na Wikii założyłem 27 grudnia 2005 roku — konto na Wikii mam dłużej niż Sannse. Oczywiście, zarejestrowałem się przez Nonsensopedię, gdyż wówczas był to jedynyJeśli się mylę, to przepraszam, ale wydaje mi się, że nie ma wcześniejszego polskojęzycznego projektu Wikii. polskojęzyczny projekt Wikii. Polskojęzyczne Centrum Społeczności (wtedy pod nazwą Wikia Polska) powstało pół roku później. Więc jak wtedy wyglądała Wikia? Siedem lat temu... ...Wikicities (mało kto spośród aktywnych użytkowników pamięta, że wtedy właśnie tak nazywała się Wikia) było dosyć świeżą farmą wiki — istniało już nieco ponad rok. Na stronie wtedy rządziła głównie Angela — to ona trzymała wszystko w ryzach. Domyślną skórką był Monobook, a do wyboru było kilka innych (Chick, CologneBlue, Modern, MySkin, Nostalgia, Simple, Standard), raczej nieużywanych. Strona działała nawet sprawnie — była to zasługa tego, że Wikia była skromną stroną, nie znajdowało się na niej wiele dodatków, widżetów, gadżetów itd. Reklam było mało. Porównując z tym, z czym mamy do czynienia dziś, mogę powiedzieć, że reklam nie było. Polskojęzyczna społeczność skupiona była wokół Nonsensopedii. Tutaj twardą ręką rządziła przez jednych znienawidzona, przez innych uwielbiana Szoferka. Z jednej strony musiała trzymać poziom merytoryczny strony (co się wielu nie podobało, ze względu na dziwne poczucie humoru większości ówczesnej społeczności), z drugiej — zajmować się blokowaniem dzieci neo, którzy ukrywali się nawet pod nickami administratorów. Nie miała łatwo, głównie ze względu na jej temperament. Gdy któryś ze staffów chciał załatwić jakąś sprawę z polskojęzyczną częścią Wikii (np. stworzenie polskojęzycznego huba), wiedział, że ma się zwrócić do Szoferki (no, ostatecznie do Damiego, który też jej pomagał). Moja pierwsza aktywność na Wikii trwała od grudnia 2005 do listopada 2007 (z małą przerwą). Symbolami tej epoki są: * Szoferka (w tym miejscu chciałbym ją pozdrowić!) jako instytucja sama w sobie i symbol ówczesnej polskojęzycznej społeczności, * długie rozmowy na #nonsensopedia, * trochę toporne tworzenie szablonów, ale to wynika z tego, że wtedy dopiero uczyłem się języka MediaWiki, funkcji parsera i CSS-a, * prostota wyglądu wikii, praktyczny brak reklam, * niewielkie ograniczenia dotyczące narzucania polityki prywatności Wikii (staffowie nie wpieprzali się do projektów), * praktycznie nieograniczona dowolność zmian w zakresie wyglądu strony, * filtrowanie powstawania nowych projektów — nie każdy debil mógł zostać założycielem wikii. W listopadzie 2007 roku wziąłem sobie wikiwakacje. Nie udzielałem się zbytnio na żadnym z projektów Wikii. Nie pamiętam już dlaczego. Tak po prostu, przestałem edytować. Rok 2008 Rok 2008 to rok zmian. Przekonałem się o tym powracając na Wikię w tym roku aż dwa razy. Powróciłem na Wikię dosyć szybko — już w lutym 2008. Administrowałem Micropedią tak jak gdyby nigdy nic się nie stało. Nie trzymałem wtedy zbytnio kontaktu z Nonsensopedią. W sumie to nic wielkiego się wtedy nie stało. Do edytowania powróciłem zaledwie na miesiąc. Teraz już wiem, że był to mój błąd. Dlaczego? Ano, bo jak znowu powróciłem na Wikię, tym razem w czerwcu tego samego roku, zobaczyłem, jak wiele rzeczy mnie ominęło. Szoferka zaczęła tracić wpływy na Nonensopedii na rzecz Damiego, który na szczęście wszystkich rozumów (przynajmniej wtedy) nie pozjadał. Bodaj na wiosnę 2008 Wikia wprowadziła nową skórkę — Monaco. Z początku strasznie niechętnie odniosłem się do tej zmiany, niemniej Wikia pozwalała nam dokonywać wyborów pomiędzy Monobookiem a Monaco. W końcu okazało się, że Monaco to całkiem fajna skórka. Z perspektywy czasu mogę ocenić tę skórkę jako tę, która jest kompromisem pomiędzy narzuceniem schematu wyglądu strony a możliwościami dalszego rozwoju. Była to bardzo dobra skórka do edycji zarówno dla początkujących, jak i dla tych już nieco bardziej zaawansowanych. (Dla tych, co nie pamiętają Monaco, linki są na dole wpisu). Z początku nieco przeraziłem się wszystkich zmian i sierpniu 2008 ponownie zaprzestałem wizytować Wikię. Do trzech razy sztuka Do edytowania Wikii wróciłem w styczniu 2009 roku i biorę czynny udział w społeczeństwie polskojęzycznej części Wikii po dziś dzień (już prawie 4 lata!). Powrót ten zawdzięczam Grand Theft Auto Wiki — jestem fanem tej serii gier. Na GTA Wiki, po pół roku edytowania, zostałem administratorem i po raz pierwszy bardziej zaangażowałem się w projekt Wikii. Najsampierw zająłem się sprawami technicznymi (czyli tym, w czym zawsze byłem dobry), a na część merytoryczną przyszedł czas nieco później. Początkowo z kwestiami technicznymi nie miałem większego problemu — strona działała dosyć sprawnie (chyba najbardziej wkurzającą rzeczą były zablokowane bazy danych), jednak później zacząłem zauważać, że na stronie pojawia się wiele błędów. Chcąc spełnić obywatelski obowiązek, zgłaszałem wszystkie bugi jakie znalazłem. Tu jednak spotykało mnie niemałe rozczarowanie. Okazało się, że dla Wikii naprawianie błędów technicznych przestało być ważne. Z czasem, zamiast poprawiać stronę, staffowie woleli dodawać nowe featury nie przejmując się stroną techniczną. Do jesieni 2010 jeszcze to nie było bardzo wkurzające, bo niektóre widżety, jakie nam były oferowane przez Monaco, były całkiem fajne (np. shoutbox). Niemniej, z czasem zrobiło się to irytujące. Nadeszła jesień 2010. Czas przełomowy dla Wikii, zapewne większość z was wie dlaczego. Otóż, w listopadzie 2010 roku nastąpiła najtragiczniejsza zmiana w historii Wikii i Wikicities (no może poza stratą wpływów Angeli i jej odejściem). Otóż 3 listopada 2010 roku Wikia usunęła wszystkie skórki (z wyjątkiem Monobooka), przymusowo zmieniła skórkę na "oasis", czyli skina własnego autorstwa, uniemożliwiła zmianę domyślnej skórki (Monobook jest wyłącznie alternatywą dla zalogowanych użytkowników) a także zabroniła jakiejkolwiek edycji skórki, która naruszałaby szkielet strony. Co prawda staffowie pokazali swoją wielką łaskę i dali użytkownikom okres przejściowy, jednak zmiana ta mi się bardzo nie podobała (co potęgowało fakt, że miałem w pamięci "przymusową" zmianę z Monobooka na Monaco). Protestowali VSTF-owie, bo połowa narzędzi do walki z wandalami nie działała na nowej skórce. Protestowali administratorzy wielu wikii. Protestowali w końcu zwykli użytkownicy. W efekcie kilkudziesięciu (jeśli nie kilkuset) administratorów zostało zdesysopowanych i zablokowanych globalnie infinite. Blokowano też zwykłych użytkowników za protestowanie przeciwko zmianie nie tylko skórki, lecz także polityki prywatności. Wikia przestała być farmą wiki przyjazną użytkownikowi, jaką była dawniej. Zaczęła być zwykłą zarabiarką pieniędzy. Bogatszy w doświadczenie sprzed kilku lat i porównując to z tym, z czym mamy do czynienia dzisiaj, mówię to z pełną stanowczością. W polskojęzycznej społeczności pierwsze skrzypce zaczął grać Misiek95. Próbował kontynuować styl rządzenia Szoferki, przez co wiele wandalów (i nie tylko) go nie lubiło. Niemniej, wraz z przymusowym przełączeniem na skórkę oasis odszedł zarówno z polskojęzycznej społeczności, jak i z grona VSTF-ów. It's a feature, not a bug Mniej-więcej od jesieni 2010 roku staffowie Wikii bagatelizują błędy techniczne, szczególnie te dotyczące Monobooka. Znacznie poważniejszym i pilniejszym do naprawy błędem jest to, żeby reklama na stronie wyświetlała się cała... Błędy zacząłem zgłaszać technicznym właśnie na jesieni 2010 roku. * Pierwszy z nich (październik 2010) dotyczył zdezaktualizowanej strony listy użytkowników — w chwili zgłoszenia błędu lista była nieaktualna 2 miesiące; naprawa pewnie wynosiła drugie tyle (już nie pamiętam ile dokładnie). * Bug, który testowałem z jednym ze staffów w listopadzie 2010, występuje do tej pory — wysyłanie idiotycznego maila po nadaniu uprawnień na dowolnej wikii. Nienaprawione do dziś, bo to pewnie feature... * Pod sam koniec grudnia 2010 roku zgłoszone dwa błędy: jeden dotyczący zerwanych przekierowań (był nienaprawiony przynajmniej do kwietnia 2011), drugi dotyczący strony Wantedpages jest nienaprawiony do dziś (pojutrze mijają dwa lata odkąd został zgłoszony). Dla technicznych jest to feature. * Kwieceń 2011 to kolejna porcja bugów przesłana Wikii, z czego niektóre powtarzały się już wcześniej. Jeden naprawiony w kilka dni. Drugi — opisany wyżej — nienaprawiony do dziś. Trzeci naprawiony w kilka dni. Czwarty, dotyczący plików ze współdzielonych zasobów, jest nienaprawiony do dziś. Piąty, dotyczący strony z listą użytkowników (wyświetlaną na Monobooku) co prawda został naprawiony, ale ciągle powracał. Szósty i siódmy bug został naprawiony w pocie czoła po dłuższym czasie. Ósmy bug okazał się featurem MediaWiki (i to był na serio feature). * Bug zgłoszony w lipcu 2011 roku dotyczący błędnego sortowania wpisów na blogu jest nienaprawiony po dziś dzień. * Błąd dotyczący strony TagsReport zgłoszony w sierpniu, został naprawiony w... sierpniu! Ewenement! * Równo (huehue :D) rok temu po raz pierwszy zgłosiłem błąd z idiotycznie odświeżającymi się stronami specjalnymi (np. pliki widnieją na liście Unusedfiles mimo że są używane itp.). Ostatnio nie mam przyjemności sprawdzenia tego błędu, ale jeszcze jakiś miesiąc temu błąd dalej się pojawiał. Zgłoszenie ponowione w lipcu 2012, bez rezultatu. Wedle Wikii to feature. Może i mają rację, ale błąd jest wkurzający. Gdyby obecna Wikia była Wikią z 2007 roku, to by dbała o użytkownika i coś z tym zrobiła. * W styczniu 2012 został zgłoszony bug dotyczący pojawiania się oasisa na niektórych stronach mimo domyślnie używanego Monobooka. Po kilku dniach odpisali, że to nie jest bug. Po ponownym wyjaśnieniu staffom (po jakimś miesiącu) okazało się, że to jednak błąd. Bug był naprawiony przynajmniej po dwóch miesiącach. Widać po tym, że Monobook jest niczego warty... * Luty 2012 — został zgłoszony bug dotyczący redlinków do stron wkładów użytkowników. Nienaprawiony po dziś dzień. Ważniejsze jest przecież tworzenie kreatora motywów dla debili nieumiejących nawet pogrubić tekstu... * Dwa dni później zgłosiłem błąd dotyczący pojawiania się dziwnego tekstu przy korzystaniu z Monobooka. Co prawda staffowie go naprawili, ale dopiero po paru tygodniach. * Lipiec 2012 to oprócz przypomnienia Wikii jednego buga, także zgłoszenie innego — znaczniki nie działały pod Monobookiem (oczywiście, pod oasisem wszystko działało bez zarzutu). Błąd naprawiony po jakichś dwóch-trzech tygodniach. * W sierpniu 2012 roku zgłosiłem największą do tej pory perełkę. Otóż, okazało się, że wstawienie ~~~~ wewnątrz znaczników transkluzji powoduje... zignorowanie znaczników . Staffowie po kilku dniach doszli do wniosku, że to jest feature. Po jakichś dwóch tygodniach wyjaśnień i podawania przykładów, staffowie jednak doszli do wniosku, że to bug(!). Z takiej racji, że był niezwiązany z Wikią, lecz z samym systemem MediaWiki musiałem go zgłosić sam przez Bugzillę. Co się okazało: jest to bug, który po raz pierwszy został zgłoszony w sierpniu. Ale nie sierpniu tego samego (2012) roku, tylko... sierpniu 2004 roku! Staffowie najwyraźniej uznali, że jeśli błąd jest błędem już ponad 8 lat (co prawda z przerwami, ale jednak), to należy uznać, że bug nie jest bugiem, tylko featurem. Nienaprawione po dziś dzień(!). * W tym samym miesiącu zgłosiłem pierwszy "nie-dotyczący-tylko-samych-technikaliów-ale-i-też-wyglądu" bug. Jeśli wchodzicie czasem na GTA Wiki i korzystacie z Monobooka, zauważyliście, że wszystkie strony z przestrzeni głównej (np. ta) mają białe tło. Jakiś update MediaWiki był wtedy czy coś w ten deseń. W każdym razie, sami widzicie, że biała strona wygląda ohydnie (tło powinno być gradientem, jak na innych stronach (z przestrzeni innej niż główna) na GTA Wiki). Ale bug ten dotyczy Monobooka, więc staffowie napisali, że się tym zajmą "w przeciągu tygodnia-dwóch". Mija pół roku, bug dalej nie naprawiony. * W październiku br. zgłosiłem dotychczas ostatniego "nowego" buga. Z technicznego punktu widzenia: nie działa import CSS-a na stronie stylu Monobooka. Po naszemu: na oasisie infoboks ma tło (czyli działa), na Monobooku infoboks nie ma tła (czyli nie działa). W związku z tym, iż problem ten dotyczy Monobooka, staffom już drugi miesiąc nie chce się go rozwiązać. Uf, trochę się tego nazbierało. Niemniej, jak jesteście w stanie zaobserwować, większość błędów nie została naprawiona (niektóre błędy czekają już na to dwa lata(!)). Powody takiego stanu rzeczy są generalnie dwa: albo błąd jest czysto techniczny i staffom nie chce się grzebać w systemie, więc uznają go jako feature, albo błąd dotyczy Monobooka, więc nie opłaca im się go naprawiać, bo przyznają się tym, że ktoś jeszcze tej skórki używa. Gdyby dzisiejsza Wikia dbała o użytkowników i traktowała ich jako wspólników, a nie klientów (petentów?), rozdział ten byłby znacznie krótszy. (Jak zaczynałem pisać ten rozdział, myślałem że zajmie mi jakieś 20% całego wpisu, a wyszło mi "ździebko" więcej). A tak doskonale widać różnicę pomiędzy Wikią sprzed lat dbającą o zadowolenie społeczności i honor(?), a Wikią dzisiaj. Co dalej? Jak Wikia będzie wyglądała za kolejnych 7 lat? Można się tylko domyślać. Dawniej Wikia dbała o to, żeby nie każdy debil mógł edytować stronę (musiał znać podstawy MediaWiki); nie każdy też mógł założyć swój własny projekt (składało się requesta, który był rozpatrywany, a nie akceptowany automatycznie, jak teraz). Od kilku lat Wikia zachęca takich debili do edytowania przez propagowanie edytora wizualnego. Jakiś czas temu zniknął też proces składania podań o stworzenie nowego projektu. Wystarczy, że każdy jeden debil naciśnie "Utwórz nową wikię" i — voilà! Można mieć swój projekcik, nie umieć kompletnie nic języka wiki, nie wiedzieć co to licencja pliku i prawa autorskie, pytać się o każdą pierdołę na forum Centrum Społeczności. Ważne, że każda nowa wikia to kilkadziesiąt reklam na stronie, a co za tym idzie — pieniądze. Poza tym, dyskredytuje się bardziej zaawansowanych użytkowników i zabrania im się rozwijania strony "po swojemu" (co kilka lat temu było normą). Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to w przeciągu kilku lat osoby myślące na Wikii staną się niepożądane. Jakikolwiek przejaw inteligencji wśród edytorów będzie wykryty i tępiony. Może się śmiejecie z tego, ale mając w pamięci doświadczenie z siedmiu lat spędzonych tutaj, taka wydaje się być kolej rzeczy. Czy chcę powrotu do przeszłości? Niekoniecznie. Wiem, że powrót do sytuacji sprzed kilku lat wydaje się niemożliwy i byłby ewidentnym krokiem wstecz w rozwoju. Świat posuwa się do przodu, także i Wikia powinna się rozwijać. Ale czy w ten sposób i takim kosztem? Czy nie lepiej byłoby zostawić możliwość wyboru domyślnej skórki pomiędzy Monobookiem, Monaco i Oasisem? Czy nie lepiej byłoby zostawić użytkownikom wolną rękę, czy chcą się rozwijać razem z pierdyliadrem reklam i dodatków na oasisie, czy chcą tylko kilka widżetów i rozwój razem z Monaco, czy wolą tradycyjny wygląd strony i bogactwo możliwości dostosowania Monobooka? Niecałe 5 lat temu Wikia odpowiedziała na to pytanie zostawiając wolną rękę edytorom i administratorom. Na takie samo pytanie zadane 2 lata temu Wikia odpowiedziała tak, że zrobiła z edytorów debili, a stronę, zamiast przyjazną użytkownikom, zmienili w stronę do zarabiania pieniędzy. Quo vadis, Wikia? Na zakończenie Na samym końcu chciałbym zaprezentować Wam nieco screenów. Niektóre współczesne, inne mniej... * Pierwszy screen przedstawia dobrze znaną wam skórkę - Oasis. * Drugi screen przedstawia wam przerobionego Monobooka. Z tej wersji skórki korzysta cała administracja i większość społeczności GTA Wiki. Przerobienie w podobny sposób oasisa zakończyłoby się zdesysopowaniem i zablokowaniem administracji infinite. Poza tym, widać na nim, że tło artykułu powinno być gradientem, a nie białe (bug opisany powyżej). * Trzeci screen to niespodzianka. Monaco! Dla tych, co nie pamiętają tej skórki, tak właśnie wyglądało zmodyfikowane Monaco na Grand Theft Auto Wiki. * Czwarty screen przedstawia Monaco w pracy. Autorem screenshota jest Texel. Screen zrobiony w wakacje 2010 roku, w czasie, gdy Monaco było obowiązującą skórką na Wikii. * Dla porównania — tutaj macie niezmodyfikowane Monaco (theme Sapphire). Jak widać, jeszcze 2,5 roku temu Wikia pozwalała na daleko idące zmiany dotyczące edycji wyglądu strony. Teraz za takie rozwój wyglądu grozi ban. Na samym końcu chciałbym pozdrowić jeszcze raz Szoferkę, a także Miśka95 za jego aktywność w polskojęzycznej społeczności. Dziękuję także Texelowi za to, że spośród kilkuset logów z kanału IRC znalazł linki przedstawiające Monaco dla potomnych ;) Przypisy Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach